Wyatt Schnell
Wyatt Schnell is the son of Speedy from The Yellow Knight of Oz by Ruth Plumly Thompson. Info Name: Wyatt Schnell Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Yellow Knight of Oz/Speedy in Oz Alignment: Royal Roommate: Tomtom Terry Secret Heart's Desire: To become the finest palentologist in America. My "Magic" Touch: I can run very fast. Storybook Romance Status: I'm single. I'm kinda young for a girlfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to talk way too much. Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. Being excellent at running means that this class is a cinch! Least Favorite Subject: Crownculus. Never been much of a math person. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Tomtom. Character Appearance Wyatt is of average height, with pale skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a tan shirt and khaki shorts. Around his neck is a red neckerchief. Personality Wyatt is an adventurous, thrill-seeking young man who loves to explore. He is interested in dinosaurs and aspires to be a paleontologist. He can tell you just about anything about dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures. He is very talkative, sometimes to the point where it can be annoying. Biography Hello! I'm Wyatt Schnell, the son of Speedy. My father Speedy was an orphan who lived with his uncle on Long Island; He has visited Oz twice during his youth. On his first trip, he journeyed with the knight Sir Hokus of Pokes and helped him defeat the Sultan of Samandra and recover his throne. On his second trip, he met the princess Reeda of Umbrella Island, and together they overcame the giant Loxo. Both times, Speedy went back home. Eventually, my father went to college, where he met a girl he liked, and they got married afterwards. I have an older brother named Wilson. But of course I'm the one who goes to Ever After High. We live in the same house as my great-uncle Billy. Uncle Billy is very special to us, and despite his age, he's in very good shape. He still goes on adventures from time to time. I'm quite the swift runner. I'm good at both baseball and track, and at Ever After High I'm on both teams. I'm quite outgoing and I've made a lot of friends here. I'm especially close with Perry Brown and Tomtom Terry, the latter of whom is my roommate. We play baseball together, read books together, and have great scientific discussions. I'm a budding paleontologist. I've been obsessed with dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals since I was a kid. I've been inspired by my dad's adventures with Terrybubble, the dinosaur skeleton who came to life. He's still living on Umbrella Island with Princess Reeda (or should I say Queen Reeda since she's in charge now). At first she was a bit disappointed that Speedy married someone else, but she got over it when she found a husband of her own. But anyway...I love dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals, and I research them all the time. When I'm home I go on paleo forums to communicate with fellow prehistoric animal enthusiasts. I collect figures of dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals. I even have a collection of real megalodon teeth. I'm looking forward to taking my destiny as the next Speedy, and I'm thrilled about going on adventures in Oz. That's why I proudly identify with the Royals. I'm getting to know the Ozians who attend the school, and I want to learn more about them so we can go on adventures. Trivia *Wyatt's surname means "fast" in German. *Wyatt's uncle Billy is the brother of his father Speedy's late mother. (Uncle Billy has other sisters, but Speedy's mom was his favorite sister.) *Wyatt is not related to Felina Schnell. (He's actually glad that he isn't.) *Wyatt is half Puerto Rican through his mother. *Wyatt has a pet Russian Blue cat named Bluebell. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Kyle McCarley. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Land of Oz Category:American